


Illogical

by Huntera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Degradation, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntera/pseuds/Huntera
Summary: Markus regrets helping Connor turn deviant. Why? He's annoying as shit. And he doesn't know his place.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Here is another oneshot. Right now I've hit a wall with my other fic and I'm trying to write other things to get me back into it.
> 
> This is yet again another story of Markus dominating Connor, to nobody's surprise. It contains verbal abuse/humiliation, degradation, smut, dubious consent (could be classified as rape/non-con), and altogether not a friendly story about Connor.
> 
> Please do not read if you do not feel comfortable.
> 
> Thanks for your support

“It’s not logical.”

Markus sighed and put a hand over his eyes.

“I know it’s not logical, Connor. But it’s what we have to do.”

They were in a building that served as a new Jericho, and Markus wanted to add a washroom in the lobby downstairs. This new Jericho would act as a headquarters for the androids, so they’d probably have to meet humans every so often at this base. And hey, humans had to piss or do whatever, so installing a single washroom wouldn’t hurt.

But apparently, to Connor, this was like breaking a bone.

“It’ll only drive up the water bill. And we’re already short on money as is.” 

Sometimes, Markus really fucking wishes he hadn’t convinced Connor to go deviant.

He didn’t know what he was thinking at the time. Perhaps it was because he felt sorry for Connor. Maybe it was because of Connor’s big, innocent puppy-dog eyes. Maybe it was because he was cute. Maybe it was because he looked like a hobo in that ridiculous outfit. Whatever it was, Markus couldn’t comprehend why he’d done it. Because if he knew Connor was going to be this annoying, he would’ve rather been shot right then and there. 

But no, he told Connor to think for himself once, and that turned him into something else.

Connor was a goddamn rat. He was trained to be a rat and to sniff out any clues to report back to the humans. So naturally, when he was there at the old Jericho, he’d been there to help the humans. The humans came and in the end, Markus had to blow the place up. Connor felt sorry enough that when they were in the church that night, he gave Markus head and promised he’d infiltrate the CyberLife Tower.

Which he’d done a great job of and made it out alive. Connor was good at shit like that, he was trained to negotiate and investigate, and to carry out his duties no matter what they were. Including sucking dick, which he was so good at, to the point where Markus decided he was worth keeping around.

The issue with being deviant was the similar emotions one had to humans. And like any human guy, sometimes Markus thought more with his dick than his brain. Keeping Connor around had been a dick move. Literally. 

“It’ll just be a single toilet. It won’t cost too much,” Markus picked up the floorplan on the desk and held it out to him. “Just bring it over to North and we’ll have it installed in a day or so.” 

Of course, Connor balked.

“Absolutely not. Since we’re working together, I think we should come to an agreement before making a decision like this.”

Oh, and another thing. For some reason, Connor felt like he was now one of them. He was a deviant, sure, but he wasn’t ever with them when they were fighting against the humans. No, he’d been working _with_ the humans. And now for some reason, he felt like one of their leaders? If Markus wasn’t such a chill guy, he would’ve decked Connor right in the face. 

But again, with dick-sucking, and a couple of times of bending over a desk for Markus, he’d wormed his way into the rank of a leader.

“Okay,” Markus said, “so what do you propose? We plant a bush right out back so they can go use that?”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “Now you’re just mocking me.” 

“I don’t know what the issue is. It’s just a single washroom.”

“The money used on the washroom could be used for blue blood, instead,” he replied. Great. Here was Mr. Logical-and-Smarter-Than-Thou. Markus didn’t understand why they programmed Connor to act like he had a stick up his ass. If he were human, people would call him stuck-up and arrogant. But because he was an android, they called him smart, efficient, and amazing. Truth was, his attitude sucked. 

Markus sighed and got up from the desk, walking towards the door with floor plan in hand. “Okay, well, we have enough blue blood for now. I’ll go bring this over to North myself.”

Even if Connor was deviant, he still retained his abilities to be a detective and interrogator. He stopped Markus right in his tracks.

“Don’t.”

The android had some fucking nerve to be acting like this towards Markus. He acted like nobody at Jericho called him a traitor or snitch, or sometimes even a dirty slut because they knew he was fucking with Markus. North called him a literal whore and often recommended they ship him off to the Eden Club instead. 

“It’s just a washroom. Why are you getting so worked up over it?”

Connor glared at him, clearly trying to look intimidating. Which failed, because he just looked like an angry puppy.

“You don’t know what’s right for Jericho. You know what? You’re just a fucking deviant.” 

A trigger went off inside Markus’ system. Yeah, he was a deviant, what was the issue? Connor was a deviant too. He was clearly a deviant, with all the crap that he did. And he didn’t think he was a deviant, that he was better than them?

“I changed my mind,” Markus said, going back to the desk and putting the floor plan back down. Naturally, Connor followed him. Big mistake, because Markus turned around and punched him right in the face. 

Connor nearly fell over, and was too stunned to react as Markus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the nearest wall of the room. His LED flashed red as Markus stared right into his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m a deviant. What about you, Connor? What are you?”

The android had no answer. Markus was never rude to him - not even after what happened at Jericho. He’d forgiven Connor and said he trusted him. So Connor never, ever experienced animosity at the hands of Jericho’s true leader. Not until now.

“... I’m - I’m not like you. You’re illogical. You’re unfit to lead Jericho,” Connor said, with a tone of contempt, though anyone could see that he was frightened by Markus’ outburst of anger. 

Markus laughed. “You’re no better than I am. Nobody would want you to lead. You’re a fucking traitor to all of us, and you’re only around because you know how to suck dick.”

The words of disrespect didn’t sit well with Connor. His expression registered anger now, too.

“I _know_ how to lead, better than you do.”

Markus had enough.

“Let me show you a thing or two about what you’re good for.”

While he pinned Connor up against the wall, his other hand undid his own pants and unzipped them, pulling out his now hardening cock. To others, Markus was always so calm, happy, mellow. When he fucked Connor it was gentle, and when Connor gave him head, it was also like that. On TV, everyone saw him as the kind-hearted leader for the androids who just wanted equal rights.

Nobody really knew how much power turned him on. He was the leader of Jericho because not only was he doing the right thing, but he had control, and could make androids like Connor or North drop their pants solely because he was their leader. That sort of power was unreal. 

Connor’s eyes widened as he saw Markus whip out his cock. He tried wriggling free but the man had him pinned against the wall pretty good. 

“You remember that night, after you made me blow up Jericho?”

The android refused to meet Markus’ eye, though Markus saw the shame written all over his face.

“No. I don’t remember any of it.”

“Bullshit,” Markus said, stroking his cock while watching Connor look uncomfortable, “you remember all of it. You remember how you were crying to me and saying how you were so sorry. That you’d do anything to stay and be a part of our group. That you’d even be the _bitch_ of Jericho. Remember that?”

Connor shook his head and bit his lip, LED turning red again at the memory of how he’d submitted to Markus so easily that night. His system was in full-blown panic mode at the time, and he’d offered to do anything if Markus would keep him alive. Even when Markus asked if he’d suck his dick and if he’d be a bitch to all the rest of them. 

Markus smiled at Connor’s change in mood. “Yeah, you remember that. And after you spread your legs for me a couple of times, you let that get to your head and now you think you’re better than all of us.”

“You are delusional,” Connor said, voice wavering but still with that haughty tone to it, “you were made to be a caretaker for an old man. _I_ was made to lead.” 

“You were made to lead? Hilarious,” Markus said, “you were made to serve CyberLife and everything you were doing was to serve them. Don’t forget that Connor. You were going to kill me because they told you to. _They_ told you.” 

Strangely enough, Connor didn’t reply to that and Markus didn’t bother waiting for a reply. He let go of his cock, only to take Connor’s wrist and force him to wrap his hand around it instead. 

“Get me hard so I can put this into your mouth. Understood?” 

"I refuse to serve you,” Connor retorted, trying to pull his hand away. But he was little match for Markus’ grip, and it was hard to fight back when somebody had you pinned up against a wall. The feel of Markus’ hard, hot dick in his hand sent all sorts of feelings through him too. 

“Too fucking bad. That’s who you’ll be serving from on. You’ll be taking orders from me, or I’ll get you a one way ticket to a recycling plant.” 

Connor’s expression darkened and he mumbled something but said nothing else, as he started moving his hand along Markus’ cock. There was silence between them as Connor kept his eyes lowered and watched his hand move along that hard cock that he’d taken so willingly the times before. Ironically, this sort of behaviour was what landed him the security and comfort of Jericho. This was what saved his ass from being killed. And now, it seemed like he was just going to have to go with it. Or else his short little deviant life would be over. 

Markus let out a sigh of content at the feel of Connor’s hand. Somehow, another android’s touch always felt better than his own. And it always felt good to have someone do it because they were below Markus - doing it to submit to his will or to degrade themselves and show who was really in charge. 

Connor always did that, the measly little slut. 

“That’s good enough,” he said, taking Connor’s hand off his cock. “On your knees.”

Right then, Connor could’ve fought back. He could’ve kneed Markus in the crotch and escaped. He could’ve ran out to tell the others about what Markus was doing. But Connor knew what he was to everyone here. 

To them, he was a traitor. He heard what they whispered whenever he walked down the halls, and they often cleared out if he went into a room. Some of them weren’t afraid to make it known that he’d been responsible for so much damage. Name-calling, insults, it was all the norm. They all knew he was only here because he must’ve done something for Markus on the night he was spared his life. And judging by the time Markus spent alone with him, everyone knew the two were having sex.

Everyone knew Connor was a whore. He was only in a higher position because he slept his way there. 

Why would they take his word over the word of an android who’d _actually_ led them to their freedom?

Nobody was going to have any sympathy for an android like Connor.

So Connor did as he was told when Markus backed away from him. He got onto his knees while Markus pushed the cock up against his lips. When Connor refused to comply, the man gave him a smack to the side of the head.

“Suck,” he commanded.

Connor blinked away error messages and quickly took hold of Markus’ cock. He opened his mouth, taking the tip of it in, before engulfing more of it into his mouth. All the while, he was looking up at Markus and glaring at him. Markus just gave him a smile in return. 

“Don’t be angry. Do as you’re told and just feel lucky that it’s you who has my dick in your mouth. North would kill to be you.”

That was true - North absolutely hated Connor. One, for his role with the humans, but two, for his role with Markus. Prior to Connor showing up, she was the light of Markus’ life. They exchanged memories and spent time alone together. So when Markus started spending nights with Connor instead of her, it was obvious that she was being pushed out. 

Connor let out a muffled sound in response. Markus was just glad that a dick in his mouth could shut him up. Felt damn great too, as Connor slowly raised and lowered his head. His mouth was a wet, hot source of pleasure for Markus, who couldn’t help but let out a groan at the feel of it - the feel of his lips around his cock, how he was slobbering all over it. It must’ve been humiliating for anyone to see Connor like this. Back when he worked with the humans, he was surely an upstanding android who represented the face of CyberLife. 

But the android had no shame at this point. He slept with Markus to save his life. Any pride he had after that should’ve been destroyed.

Yet clearly, that pride was deeply ingrained into his system. He pulled his mouth off of Markus and looked up at the man, eyes teary from having the length so deep within his mouth. There was a hint of defiance within his expression as he used a hand to jerk off Markus’ cock that was slick with his spit.

“You may think that you have control over me, _Markus_ ,” he spat, “but I know what is better for Jericho and all the androids here than you do.”

“You shouldn’t even have the right to call me by my name. No, you don’t deserve it. How about we decide on a new name for me?”

Connor let out a noise of disgust as he let go of the man’s dick. “What, you’d prefer _deviant_ instead?”

“No. I think something like rA9 would be better. Or would you prefer something like daddy or master?” he asked, with a chuckle. Connor looked like he wanted to murder the man. 

“Your name is _Markus_ and I have the right to call you by that name, or RK200. But you don’t deserve the title of rA9.”

Markus grabbed Connor by the hair and pulled his head close to his cock again, rubbing it against Connor's cheeks. Smearing the combination of spit and pre-cum all over that pretty little face. Connor gasped and shut his mouth when Markus pushed the cock against his lips, spreading pre-cum all over them too. 

“I don’t think you deserve to be called Connor either. Too good of a name for a bitch like you. How about cum slut? Or CyberLife’s whore?”

Connor opened his mouth to say something but Markus used the opportunity to shove his dick right back in, catching Connor by surprise. The android couldn’t do anything as Markus thrust in and out of his mouth, pulling him by the hair, using Connor as if he were the deviant leader’s personal fleshlight. His cheeks took on a faint blue blush while Markus thrust hard into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with no mercy over and over again. 

When Markus pulled out of his mouth, he gasped and took in deep breaths, trying to cool down the biocomponents that heated up while he'd been used like a sex toy. 

“I’ll be nice and save the load for your ass. Get your pants off.”

Connor struggled to come to his senses and undid his own pants, pulling them down as he got onto his hands and knees to allow Markus to take him from behind. Unsurprisingly, his own cock was hard. Connor always got turned on whenever he was manhandled by Markus. Only proved how much more of a shameless whore he was. 

“So you think I’m not fit to be a leader. But you’re pretty small, Connor. You think someone like you could lead when they have a dick the size of yours?” Markus said, with a laugh. Connor’s cheeks flushed even more blue at the nasty comment on his size. It was true that his dick was smaller than Markus’, and that only humiliated him even more. 

“That has nothing to do with being a leader.”

“It has everything to do with being a leader. You couldn’t fuck anyone with that. Leaders don’t _get_ fucked, they do the fucking. You’ll never be a leader.”

Connor grew indignant. “Fuck you!” 

“You won’t be doing that,” Markus said, kneeling down behind him and pushing the head of his dick up against Connor’s hole. Immediately, Connor felt his system start to lubricate himself down there and it embarrassed him. Only proved how much his body would comply to being taken over by Markus. 

“I am not going to let you fuck me, don’t you dare!”

“Come on, Connor. We both know you want this. You love getting fucked by rA9.”

The android let out a sound of exasperation while Markus wasted no time. He held onto Connor’s waist for support while he guided his cock into Connor’s ass. The hole stretched and accommodated him as he entered Connor, his hot and tight insides eagerly greeting him as usual. 

Connor cried out at the discomfort of the man entering him. The length stretched him and invaded him like nothing else. And as if to spite Connor, his system lubricated him even more down there. It was as if he were getting wet for Markus because he liked him. He just got more and more slick as Markus slid into him, before bottoming out completely. 

“So fucking tight, I’m surprised. I thought you would’ve found other guys around Jericho to fuck by now,” Markus said, humming with pleasure at the feel of being inside Connor. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Maybe you don’t get wet for the rest of them like you do for me. Nothing turns you on more than the idea of being rA9’s little bitch.”

“You -- are not -- rA9!” Connor exclaimed, yelping when he felt Markus withdraw partway, then slam right back into him. His insides squeezed involuntarily at Markus’ cock when he did this, the sharp feelings of pleasure running up his spine. He let out a moan, beyond his control.

“Then what am I?” Markus asked, leaning down and putting his hands atop of Connor’s, his body against his. “Tell me what I am to you.”

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly when he felt Markus thrust into him again. And again. He couldn’t even answer the question at first, because of all the wild feelings of pleasure running through him.

“You’re--- a coward! You’re a deviant, you’re nothing to me!” he forced out. 

“Now I get it. I know why you don’t think you’re a deviant like the rest of us. And you’re right, you aren’t a deviant like us,” Markus spoke against his ear, “you’re nothing but the bitch of Jericho.”

Connor whimpered as Markus started thrusting into him. He was painfully hard and leaking pre-cum himself, but Markus held his hands down and prevented him from touching himself. Error codes popped up into his vision whenever the android rammed his cock into him, sending shivers of pleasure. He couldn’t even register anything _but_ pleasure when Markus left bites and marks along the side of his neck and shoulder. They only made him moan even louder like the whore he was. 

Surely someone outside the room heard him moaning like this. Moaning and enjoying as Markus fucked him right there on the floor, bringing tears to his eyes. It was shameful. But at the same time, he felt a perverse sort of pride. That even if they all hated him for being such a traitor, that at least Markus liked him for being such a slut. 

A particularly hard thrust left Connor squirming beneath Markus, desperate to touch himself. He felt so hard, he could burst at any moment now. His LED glowed red and indicated his discomfort with the situation. 

“Markus… please…” he finally whispered, forgoing his pride this time in order to have some relief. 

Markus smirked when he heard Connor start to plead. “Hm? What’s that?” 

His cheeks grew hot as he realized Markus was trying to humiliate him by making him say it louder. And while he felt disrespected, his body was also begging for any form of pleasure to get himself off with. Pride could come after. Pleasure needed to come first. 

“Just touch me,” he said, still mumbling since he didn’t like to even hear himself say it. 

“I can’t hear you.”

“Touch me,” he repeated, a little louder, but still not enough to be a proper demand.

“You’re gonna have to speak up.”

“Just fucking touch me!” Connor finally exclaimed, fed up with this teasing. The tears in his eyes were now rolling down his cheeks, making him look even more pathetic, that he was crying and begging for Markus to touch him.

Markus laughed and just fucked Connor even harder. “That’s not how you ask me for something, bitch. Call me what I told you to and maybe I’ll help.”

“I refuse,” Connor retorted. 

“Your loss then.”

Connor just whimpered as Markus went on fucking him. He ached and ached and his body couldn’t tolerate it. His programming forced him to ignore his pride so he could just get off this time.

“Okay, fine!” Connor shouted, voice taking on a whine, “touch me, rA9, and fuck me so hard, make me cum, make me yours, I need to come, _please_!”

All that shameless begging brought more tears to his eyes and he started to cry, feeling absolutely humiliated. Markus, on the other hand, was pleased to hear Connor lose any shred of self-dignity in exchange to have himself be touched. It was satisfying. He’d reduced Connor down to this.

He bet that he wouldn't feel like a leader after this.

“I’ll fuck you. But I don’t have to touch you,” Markus said. And with that, he went on with what he was doing, leaving Connor to suffer the denial of an orgasm. Connor let out a sound of exasperation as he felt Markus thrust into him extra hard a few times, before the man atop him groaned and came right inside him. The feeling of cum dripping out of him only made things worse after he pulled out, leaving Connor hard and unsatisfied. 

“Fucking bitch,” Markus muttered, giving Connor’s ass a hard slap before he got up and did up his own pants again. Connor’s cheeks burned but he said nothing else as he struggled to his own feet and got himself dressed. He wiped away the tears as best as he could while Markus retrieved the floor plan from the desk and held it out to him. There wasn’t a single ounce of remorse on his face. 

“Take this to North.”

Connor had nothing left to say as took the document and exited the room. He walked down the hall, ignoring the stares of some androids who he passed by, and managed to reach North’s office. She was sitting at her desk and looked up when he walked in. 

“Markus wanted you to have this,” he mumbled. He couldn’t even speak properly. North gave him a look before snatching the floorplan from him. 

“Get yourself cleaned up,” she said, making a face, “you’re disgusting.” 

Was it so obvious that he’d been screwed moments earlier? He walked out of her office and wondered where he could get cleaned up. A washroom would’ve been handy right now.

And that was when he understood that Markus had a bit more logic than he realized.   
  



End file.
